The field of endeavor to which this invention pertains is to the stopping of the spread of the disease AIDS into the general population by protecting people from contaminated toilet water splash backs when they sit to make a bowel movement.
My invention is a round circular paper towel pad that is to be laid into the toilet for which enclosed tiny pieces of styrofoam chips within the pad will allow it to float on top of the water. Next, the idea is to make a bowel movement directly onto the top of the pad instead of on top of the bare surface of the toilet water. By doing so, the impact of the fallen feces will cause the pad to force the splash of the water outwards along the sides of the rim of the toilet bowl instead of splashing directly back upwards to wet the person's anal or genital area which can cause an AIDS infection if the toilet water has already been contaminated with the HIV virus by the previous toilet user.
Of course, most people already know that you can't catch AIDS from a toilet seat by sitting on it to make a bowel movement. But the danger is not in "sitting on the seat". The true danger is in the toilet bowl water itself when it splashes back upwards during the initial bowel movement. This invention solves the problem of toilet water splash backs. And it also corrects the American Medical Association's veiws on in-home casual contacts.
According to the American Medical Association's belief, there are only two ways that a person can catch AIDS in their home (1) by having sex and (2) by shooting dope and exchanging dirty needles. But they say that you can catch AIDS from a blood transfusion or an organ transplant but that these procedures don't occur in a person's home but in a hospital. They also say that you can catch AIDS from an accidental needle puncture or a scapel cut or from blood clotting agents. But again these things are not normally found in one's home. Therefore, most doctors agree that if a person visits your home and regardless if he has AIDS and you know it or whether he has AIDS and you don't know it; as long as you don't intend to have sex with them or shoot dope with them, you don't have to worry about catching AIDS from them. And to further calm the fears on casual contact, doctors continually reiterate that you can't catch AIDS from hugging or kissing or from toilet seat or from touching other things that they have touched such as household furniture or kitchen utensiles. But they never mentioned toilet water splash backs. And because of this oversight, most people are thus blinded to the dangers of AIDS transmission posed by toliet water splash backs. This means that if a person who has AIDS uses a public toilet, whether he defecates or simply urinates, some of the AIDS virus will remain inside the toilet bowl even after the old water is flushed away. This correctly means that the next person that uses the same toilet will be at risk for the contraction of AIDS if he defecates and his feces splashes back the water for which it returns upwards and contact his anus. And this is especially true and more so dangerous when the person is experiencing bloody hemorrhoids or females who are experiencing bloody menstruation periods. In such cases, according to CDC interpretation, when AIDS contaminated water comes into contact with human blood, then the criterion for fluid to fluid contact will be established. This means that the risk factor for developing AIDS from toilet water splash backs is the same as being accidentally stuck by an infected dirty needle. This means that the "door" to AIDS transmission is now open from person to person just as it is open to people who share dirty needles or who receives blood transfusions or organ transplants since in these cases too the rule for bodily fluid to fluid contact is also established. Obviously, the best way to close this particular AIDS transmission door is to prevent the toilet water from splashing back in the first place.
Toilet water splash backs are a common occurance. Often when people are making a bowel movement, they will receive a sudden unconfortable sensation of colder water touching their warmer bodies. This sensation is called toilet water splash back. Indeed people have been having toilet water splash backs for as long as they have had indoor toilets instead of outhouses. And the thought of really dying from a splash back has never been of any real particular concern. But now the concerns of splash backs must be recognized as a legitimate threat requiring preventative care. After all, at one time even a simple blood transfusion, although displeasing and uncomfortable, was never considered a deadly act. However, the spread of AIDS has brought concern and care now even to blood transfusions simply because the "door" to AIDS transmission is open when transfusions are occurring. In other words, using a toilet behind an AIDS infected person and receiving his toilet water splash back is just as risky as receiving a blood transfusion from that same person. And sadly, the same rule that applies to public toilets between strangers also applies to home toilets when guests come to visit, and between parents and children when one household member becomes infected.
Actually, among the general population, most parents and school children are well educated in knowing that you can't catch AIDS from a toilet seat by sitting down. Adding to this security most people lay down a pre-cut paper seat guard on the seat or line the seat with toilet paper before sitting. This makes them feel safe. And in believing that AIDS cannot get to them from a toilet seat especially lined with paper, they are thus blinded to the fact that the toilet bowl itself is the real danger and not the seat. And since the spread of AIDS is threatening to advance into the general heterosexual population, then it would be wise to protect ourselves from the splash back risk in our homes. Needless to say, anyone can have AIDS or the virus that leads to AIDS and not be aware of it. They can appear quite healthy and well. And for this reason, a friend or a neighbor or even a healthy looking stranger who visits your home and uses your toilet may, unknowingly, plant the infection that may end up killing you and your whole family. And since this threat by visitors becomes greater as heterosexual contractions increases, then this AIDS transmission "door" must be closed to the public. And the easiest, safest, most practicable way to do it is to lay down a pre-cut circular paper towel pad on top of the water in the toilet bowl before making a bowel movement--which describes my invention , THE AIDS SPLASH BACK TOILET GUARD.